


Day's dawning, skins crawling.

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il loro era un amore imperfetto.<br/>Non era romantico, non vi erano spesso sussurri appassionati, regali e dimostrazioni d’affetto.<br/>Era anche un amore violento, rude, fatto di sesso, parolacce e minacce.<br/>Un amore nato dall’antipatia, dal non sopportarsi a vicenda, ma non potevano negare che il sentimento che li legava fosse proprio quello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day's dawning, skins crawling.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot assolutamente non in programma. Scritta per una cara amica, Astrid, a cui avevo promesso da tempo una GojyoxSanzo.  
> Quindi è uscita questa cosa, che non so esattamente cosa sia. Stranamente non mi sono ispirata a nulla, a nessuna canzone in particolare, solo per il titolo mi sono scervellata un attimo e alla fine ho scelto una frase del ritornello di “Pure Morning”, un classico dei Placebo.
> 
> A voi.

  
 

**_Day's dawning, skins crawling._ **

  
  
Il loro era un amore imperfetto.  
Non era romantico, non vi erano poesie, regali o dimostrazioni d’affetto.  
Era anche un amore violento, rude, fatto di sesso, parolacce e minacce.  
Un amore nato dall’antipatia, dal non sopportarsi a vicenda, ma non potevano negare che il sentimento che li legava fosse proprio _quello_.  
  
Per quello erano “scappati” da tutto e tutti, solo per un paio di giorni, per stare da soli. Hakkai e Goku avrebbero capito.  
Così eccoli, i due idioti, chiusi nella camera di un modesto albergo, sudati, la stanza pregna dell’odore del sesso, nudi e semi coperti dalle lenzuola sfatte.  
Quando erano entrati e si erano buttati sul letto per scopare non si erano più rivestiti.  
  
Sanzo si portò indietro i capelli biondi sospirando, prendendo un’altra fetta di pizza che Gojyo aveva insistito a ordinare, e sollevandosi a sedere per mangiarla.  
“Sei sexy anche mentre mangi la pizza”, mormorò l’altro, splendidamente nudo e a suo agio seduto sulla poltrona vicino al letto. Stringeva la sigaretta tra i denti e lo guardava con occhi socchiusi.  
Il monaco piegò la fetta, facendo ricadere il contenuto al centro e addentandola poi, recuperando con le labbra la mozzarella filante.  
Tutto in lui aveva un forte richiamo erotico; persino mangiare una fetta di pizza ai frutti di mare. E pensare che Sanzo non era neanche un amante di quel piatto, lo mangiava solo se era Goku a insistere nell’ordinarlo. I frutti di mare sulla pizza poi; era già tanto se Gojyo aveva evitato di prenderla con l’ananas.  
“Ho faticato così tanto in queste ventiquattro ore che mangerei qualsiasi cosa”, gli rispose dopo aver ingurgitato anche la crosta.  
Gojyo si alzò, abbandonando la sigaretta in bilico sulla lattina di birra vuota, avvicinandosi a lui, gattonando sul letto, mettendosi sopra di lui, accarezzando la schiena con la guancia.  
  
All’inizio non era stato facile, per il bonzo, conoscere e accettare il sesso, in tutte le sue forme. Pensare che era nato tutto per caso, per uno scherzo, quando mezzi ubriachi, chi più chi meno, hanno iniziato a fare quel gioco infantile della bottiglia. Con un solo bacio a fior di labbra si era accorto quanto Sanzo fosse in verità appetibile e così lo aveva sedotto. La difficoltà di prendersi sventagliate, pugni, insulti, era stata superata con un pizzico di prepotenza.  
Sanzo aveva solo bisogno di una spinta per accettarsi e lui gliela aveva data, eccome se gliela aveva data.  
Era stata una scoperta anche per lui, in fondo si era sempre creduto eterosessuale al cento per cento.  
  
Prese tra i denti una buona porzione di pelle e carne, mordendola, facendolo gemere.  
  
Bello, Sanzo era l’uomo più bello che avesse mai visto.  
  
“Dobbiamo tornare indietro, prima o poi”, sussurrò il monaco biondo dopo un attimo.  
Gojyo non rispose, limitandosi a baciarlo ancora tra le scapole, sul punto dove la pelle era arrossata dal morso.  
“Prima o poi dovranno o potranno accadere un sacco di cose. Siamo qui per non pensare, ricordi?”  
Abbassò la mano sulle sue natiche accarezzandole lentamente, infilando le dita nella fessura solo per dargli piacere. Aveva scoperto presto quanto Sanzo avesse _bisogno_ di lasciarsi andare, di essere cullato, coccolato, anche se non perdeva mai la sua vena dominante, neanche quando si faceva prendere.  
Poi Gojyo glielo aveva lasciato fare, si era lasciato scopare, portando il loro rapporto di coppia a un livello più alto ancora. Non poteva continuare a pensare, stupidamente, che esistessero dei ruoli, che una persona non potesse godere del piacere della penetrazione solo perché di indole forte. Per lui come per Sanzo.  
“Mi fa ancora male il sedere, sai?”, sussurrò il kappa all’orecchio del bonzo che intanto aveva spostato il cartone di pizza con un braccio. “Che ti è preso?”  
“Niente, avevo solo voglia di farlo.”  
“Mh, per fortuna abbiamo l’olio per i bambini a quantità industriali”, dicendolo prese la bottiglietta tra le dita ma Sanzo lo fermò. Si girò sotto di lui, prendendo tra le dita i capelli rossi del suo amante. Avvolse le gambe lunghe attorno alla via e fece un sorrisetto.  
“Il culo fa male anche a me.”  
“Mh, possiamo trovare una soluzione a questa difficile situazione, a entrambi fa male il didietro ma abbiamo il cazzo in tiro…”  
Sanzo appoggiò le mani sulla sua testa, spingendolo verso il basso in un muta ma esplicita richiesta. Gli occhi color del sangue parvero anche più scuri nell’alzare lo sguardo verso il suo, ma si lasciò spingere in basso, chinandosi per baciare il ventre piatto, la pelle chiara e sensibile.  
Leccò poi la punta sensibile della sua erezione, scendendo in un’umida carezza, tornando verso l’alto, godendo dei mugolii bassi e mal trattenuti di Sanzo. Gli aprì le gambe, stringendo le cosce tra le dita mentre prendeva tra le labbra la sua erezione, lasciando che sbattesse delicatamente contro il palato, succhiando la pelle sensibile.  
“Aspetta”, il monaco si alzò a sedere e si spostò, con la sua solita aria seria, con un lieve cipiglio imbarazzato che ancora non accennava ad andarsene dal suo viso quando facevano sesso.  
Gojyo sollevò la testa osservandolo spostarsi al suo fianco, ribaltato rispetto a lui, prendendo i fianchi tra le mani.  
Gli passò le dita in mezzo alle natiche nello stesso momento in cui se lo lasciò scivolare quasi in gola, assecondato dalle piccole spinte eccitate del mezzo-demone, penetrandolo lentamente con l’indice.  
Gojyo tornò subito col viso in mezzo alle sue gambe, dopo aver trattenuto appena un gemito e mentre tornava a succhiarlo con avidità.  
Sanzo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso di amare quella posizione; vi era una tale intimità, confidenza, oltre a un’incredibile fiducia nello scambiarsi eguale piacere.  
Gojyo essendo irruento sopportò poco la tranquillità del momento e cominciò a succhiare con foga, costringendo Sanzo a lasciarlo per un momento, continuando semplicemente con la mano, aiutato dalla saliva.  
Strinse i denti e nascose il viso appoggiandolo alla sua coscia, tenendola stretta, mentre veniva, inondando la bocca di Gojyo.  
Come sempre l’altro bevve tutto, inghiottendo subito, leccando poi la punta bagnata.  
“Mh, eri davvero eccitato, ti è bastata un po’ di foga e sei venuto”, ridacchiò il mezzo-demone leccandosi le labbra, sospirando poi per le carezze veloce che quel bonzo erotomane gli stava ancora dando.  
Gli fermò il polso con forza, scostandolo e poi spingendolo da parte.   
Tappò le sue proteste con un bacio, tenendogli il viso tra le dita con prepotenza mentre recuperava l’olio cercando di lubrificarlo nonostante si muovesse scalciando e le sue mani lo spingessero via.  
Spalancò la bocca dal dolore e poi gli diede un pugno in un moto di stizza mentre Gojyo ridacchiava. Il sesso violento gli piaceva, ma ancora faceva la parte della verginella ritrosa. Spingeva il bacino verso il suo assecondando le sue spinte ma cercava anche di schiaffeggiarlo. Il mezzo-demone si sollevò prendendogli le gambe e appoggiandole sulle spalle, baciando i polpacci muscolosi, mordendoli piano mentre se lo sbatteva con irruenza, facendolo sussultare e gemere di continuo, senza sosta.  
“Dopo ti spacco il culo, kappa bastardo”, sussurrò tra i denti, gli occhi lucidi che lo fissavano, pieni di desiderio e ira.  
“Ne sono certo, per questo adoro farti incazzare”, gli rispose prendendo poi piede mollemente appoggiato sulla sua spalle e succhiandogli l’alluce.  
  
Ricordava la prima volta con Sanzo; c’aveva messo quasi un’ora, nel tira e molla estenuante del monaco, per farlo rilassare. Era stato adorabile dopo, quando si era alzato barcollando, insultandolo in tutti i modi e uscendo poi dalla porta sbattendola così forte che per poco non venne giù il muro.  
Per infilarsi nel suo letto la notte dopo rivendicando il suo diritto di ricambiare il favore. Ecco lì aveva rischiato un pugno dal kappa che poi…si era dovuto arrendere.  
Forse era per il suo modo di baciare. O la voce capace di raggiungere decibel pazzeschi rischiando di lesionargli i timpani.  
  
Il monaco strinse le lenzuola, inarcando la schiena nel sentire il seme caldo di Gojyo riversarsi dentro di lui di nuovo, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. Lo vide buttare la testa indietro lasciandosi andare allo spossante orgasmo. Ogni volta aggrottava le sopracciglia, strizzando gli occhi e lasciandosi poi andare a un sorriso felice, beato quasi, quando li riapriva a lo guardava.  
“Fanculo, sono di nuovo tutto sporco”, sibilò Sanzo cercando di spingerlo via appoggiando i piedi sul suo petto. Gojyo li afferrò subito e cercò di fare il solletico sotto la pianta mentre usciva da lui lentamente, si beccò quasi un calcio in faccia ma veder Sanzo trattenere le risate era uno spettacolo imperdibile.  
Si stese sopra di lui, appoggiando il viso di fianco al suo, accarezzandogli le cosce.  
“Odio quando lo fai.”  
“Cosa?”, chiese il kappa; aveva gli occhi socchiusi, come sempre una vaga stanchezza s’impossessava di lui dopo l’orgasmo.  
“Quando fai quello che vuoi senza chiedermi niente.”  
“Non credi sia più divertente? Alla fine mi vuoi, quindi non è violenza, però allo stesso tempo sei ritroso ed è adorabile quando t’incazzi.”  
Sanzo lo sospinse per liberare un braccio che era rimasto sotto il suo corpo, passandolo poi attorno al suo collo, accarezzandogli piano i capelli rossi e lunghi.  
“Mi odi davvero?”, chiese poi senza apparente motivo il kappa.  
“Mh, immensamente”, rispose Sanzo guardando altrove.  
“Dimmelo allora, quanto mi odi”, gli sfiorò la gola con un bacio, spostandosi poi verso il collo. “Che mi odi più di qualsiasi altra cosa.”  
Sanzo ridacchiò cercando di scostarlo, stringendo i denti per non dargli la soddisfazione di sospirare alle sue attenzioni. Spostò i capelli che gli solleticavano il viso, mentre il mezzo-demone scendeva a baciargli il petto, risalendo poi, leccando la pelle chiara e salata.  
“Dillo.”  
“Ti odio, figlio di puttana.”  
“Ah, sì? E quando? Quando ti scopo? Quando ti bacio? Quando ti dico che sei bello anche se non te lo vuoi sentir dire? Quando?”  
“Sempre”, sussurrò l’altro fissando gli occhi, quelle due splendide ametiste chiare e limpide, nei suoi.  
Gojyo sorrise e si chinò a baciarlo, in modo prepotente e rude, ricambiato allo stesso modo, i capelli tirati dalle dita callose del monaco.  
“Siamo ridicoli con questa storia dell’odio”, sussurrò il kappa al suo orecchio, cercando di recuperare il cartone di pizza appoggiato in un angolo del letto.  
Sanzo si sollevò sui gomiti, assottigliando lo sguardo, aspettando un istante prima di parlare.  
“Che intendi dire, kappa?”  
“Che possiamo anche smetterla di dirci che ci odiamo.”  
“Alla fine ha importanza?”, domandò leggermente piccato Sanzo, alzandosi e cercando le sue mutande, buttate da qualche parte nella stanza.  
  
Lo faceva sempre; quando un argomento cominciava a dargli fastidio si alzava, si accendeva una sigaretta e cercava qualcosa da fare. Lui, tanto saggio e coraggioso, non era capace di parlare per cinque fottuti minuti dei suoi sentimenti.  
“Stai fermo, dannazione?”, sbottò Gojyo dopo un paio di minuti.  
Il monaco prese le sue mutande nere e le indossò, girandosi a guardarlo.  
“Da quanto va avanti? Sei mesi? Sette? All’inizio era solo sesso, ero attratto dal fatto che tu fossi vergine da capo a piedi ma ora? Siamo anche arrivati a scappare per stare insieme.”  
“Lo so, Gojyo. Lo so. Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? Ma non lo vedi chi sono? Pensi che ti direi cosa provo senza problemi? Non sei sempre stato tu a prendermi in giro perché non esprimo i miei sentimenti?”  
Gojyo alzò una mano, restando semi disteso sul letto, i capelli folti e lisci che gli coprivano una spalla. Non voleva litigare, con Sanzo poi, che si dimostrava più emotivo e crudele di quel che potesse sembrare.  
“Senti, Sanzo, io ti amo, va bene? Vedi di fartene una fottuta ragione, ti amo.”  
  
Il monaco sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte, deglutendo a vuoto e scuotendo il capo, poi a grandi falcate raggiunse il bagno e ci si chiuse dentro, a chiave.  
Poteva affrontare qualsiasi cosa; demoni, umani, guerra, fame, violenza, miseria, ma non riusciva ad accettare l’idea che qualcuno lo amasse, non che gli volesse semplicemente bene, non che provasse affetto per lui, ma che lo amasse in quel modo romantico e totale che si leggeva nei libri. In quel modo patetico che aveva sempre disprezzato.   
Aveva avuto paura della sua passione. Dell’ossessione che gli era rimasta , come impressa sulla pelle, del sapore della sua lingua, del calore della sua pelle.  
  
Pensava davvero fosse solo sesso e finché lo era andava bene, andava benissimo.  
Poi era subentrata la gelosia; quella fitta allo stomaco di vedere Gojyo cambiare donna come un paio di mutande con la piccola e insulsa consolazione che almeno l’unico uomo che si scopava era lui.  
Poi le parole dolci. Se _dolci_ si potevano definire.  
Le parole sussurrate durante quei rari rapporti in cui regnava il silenzio, la lentezza, l’assaporare il momento, il godimento, un piacere dal sapore più spirituale che carnale.  
Seduto sul water sentiva i colpi secchi delle mani sul legno e Gojyo che con rinnovata pazienza gli chiedeva di aprire la porta.  
“Lasciami stare un momento.”  
“No. Non puoi abbandonare una discussione importante chiudendoti nel cesso e facendo finta di essere da solo. Posso sfondare questa cazzo di porta quando voglio e lo sai, ma devi dirmi perché ti spaventa così tanto l’idea di amarmi.”  
“Non è l’idea di amarti, di amare te in particolare”, Sanzo nella fretta aveva ricordato di prendere il pacchetto di sigarette. Ne infilò una tra le labbra e tirò fuori l’accendino dallo pacchetto stesso, accendendola.  
“Ognuno convive con le sue paure, per quanto ci sforziamo di ostentare sicurezza tutti noi abbiamo timore di qualcosa, è da idioti negarlo. Tu hai le tue fobie, io le mie.”  
Gojyo si appoggiò al legno scuro della porta con la fronte, tenendo la mano aperta e premuta sull’uscio.  
“Non sono così facile da uccidere e tu sai di non dovermi difendere; sono grande e grosso, ho sopportato di tutto, anche un tuo proiettile vicino al cuore e sono ancora qui.”  
Sanzo socchiuse gli occhi, appoggiando i piedi sul muro di fronte del minuscolo bagno, sospirò indispettito. Gojyo ormai lo conosceva troppo bene per non sapere che cosa passasse per la sua testa; certo, non leggeva la sua anima com’era in grado di fare Goku, ma viaggiavano insieme da così tanto tempo ormai che certe cose erano ormai palesi.  
“E io non ho intenzione di abbandonarti”, sussurrò.  
“Hai detto qualcosa?”, domandò l’altro premendosi ancora di più sulla porta.  
“Ho detto che non ho intenzione di abbandonarti tanto presto, dopo tutta la fatica fatta per…stare insieme.”  
“Stare insieme, ma sentici, parliamo come una coppietta di adolescenti”, ridacchiò Gojyo coprendosi gli occhi con la mano, giusto un attimo. “Fammi entrare.”  
Pareva quasi una supplica; il tono troppo morbido, la voce troppo implorante. Si chiese inconsciamente se da bambino usava lo stesso tono quando pregava la madre di non picchiarlo, o quando cercava l’affetto del fratello.  
Si alzò e girò la chiave nella toppa, aprendo la porta che Gojyo spalancò dopo un attimo, rischiando di prenderlo in pieno.  
“Ma stai attento, cazzo.”  
“Ecco il Sanzo che conosco, sempre col cazzo in bocca.”  
“Questa era davvero squallida”, gli rispose l’altro con la sigaretta a lato della bocca, come un divo di Hollywood.  
“Ma almeno stai meglio? Ti senti meglio?”  
I suoi occhi rossi, spesso socchiusi, a richiamare un’espressione quasi maligna, di certo sarcastica e ironica, ora erano completamente aperti, preoccupati e pieni di amore.  
Sanzo annuì guardando verso la finestra; la notte era finita, il cielo si schiariva lentamente e i raggi del sole facevano capolino da dietro le montagne. Diede le spalle al mezzo-demone, avvicinandosi alla finestra del bagno e aprendola; l’aria gelida del mattino gli sferzò il viso, facendolo rabbrividire.  
Gojyo si appoggiò a lui, accarezzandogli le spalle e poi la schiena.  
“Puoi dirmelo quante volte vuoi”, mormorò Sanzo appoggiandosi a lui.  
“Anche tu, nel caso ti venga mai in mente di farlo. Ma non ha importanza, come dicevi tu.”  
“Ti amo”, quasi lo interruppe, il monaco, preso dalla foga di dirglielo, poi si chiuse nel suo imbarazzato e adorabile mutismo.  
Gojyo sorrise, appoggiando la guancia sui suoi capelli morbidi, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Grazie.”  
   
Intimamente Sanzo si chiese per cosa Gojyo lo stava ringraziando; per amarlo? Per averglielo detto? Ne aveva così bisogno?  
Gli venne la pelle d’oca a sentire le dita accarezzare lentamente le sue braccia mentre guardavano insieme sorgere il sole, dipinse nella sua mente un’immagine piuttosto patetica del momento e sorrise. Per un istante, un minuscolo momento, aveva trovato la situazione romantica.  
  
Il loro amore era difficile persino da pronunciare ma non per questo era meno reale di quel mattino a cui stavano assistendo con i loro occhi.  
 


End file.
